


So much for secrets

by SleepWhosShe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhosShe/pseuds/SleepWhosShe
Summary: When frisk sneaks into Sans' lab with Undyne and Papyrus, they end up sending themselves along with Sans, Toriel, Alphys, and Asgore on and adventure through the multiverse. Little did they know that they would end up unraveling the mystery that is Sans.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. I blame fate

(frisk's Pov)

I was hanging out at the skele-bros house with the rest of the gang today. I was grabbing a snack when Undyne and papyrus came in the kitchen. "Hey punk were going to check out Sans secret room while he's sleeping, wanna join?" Undyne offers. I think about it for a second before telling them that I would like to join them. We quickly head to the room. When we get there, Undyne pulls out the key the the door. She puts it in and jiggles it for a second before opening an unlocked door. This reveals a basement. We head down, though I'm cautious know how unpredictable Sans could be. When we get to the bottom, we're greeted with some kind of lab. We look around in awe for a second or two before we all noticed a big machine in the corner with a computer attached to it. " **Wowie, I wonder what that is** " Papyrus said. We walk over to it and I suddenly feel uneasy. I tell Undyne and Papyrus that I think we should go. "What but we still haven't seen what this does yet!". Apparently while me and Undyne were talking Papyrus had type something into the computer, causing the machine that activate. An alarm went off.

(Sans Pov)

I was trading puns with Tori, when I hear my special alarm go off. I froze for a second, before running to my lab, Tori, Asgore, and Alphys follow me. I ran down the hall, slammed open the door, rushed down the stairs, and I see Undyne, the kid and my brother standing by my machine. "What did you do?" I said panicking as I run to the machine. " **I don't know brother, I just typed something in** " Papy said guilty. I quickly check the screen and type in some thing. I swear seeing that I can't reverse it "shit! We need to get out of here!". Before we could though the machine activated, sending a great flash of light, and we were gone.


	2. Welcome to horrortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undertale crew end up in an alternate version of the underground. Mean while Undyne wants to know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale nor do I own the AUs, I do own the story though.

* * *

(Undyne Pov)

The light cleared and we were standing in a dark forest. I tense noticing all the dust on the air. We all look around and we all seem to notice that this place looks like the underground, more specifically near Snowdin. "Where are we!?" I say. Surprisingly it's Sans that speaks up "nowhere good". We all stare at him for a second before he says "come on, we need to move, it's not safe here" and walks off, the others following him. I got angry at that "what! No, you need to explain what's going on". "...later..." Sans says after a moment. I growl, irritated. I mean why can't he explain now! But I bregrudgingly follow, knowing I won't find any thing out if I keep pushing.

After a while I got frustrated enough to confront Sans. "Enough!" I said loudly as I stopped. This caused the others to stop too. "I've waited as long as I can," I exclaimed and pointed to Sans "you need to explain what's going on!". He sighed and said "Undyne we don't have time for this we need to-" like. I quickly cut him off and said "no! Your going to explain right now, or else I'll-". Before I could continue an axe flew out of nowhere and almost took my head off. "We're too late, he's here" Sans said. We all look at him. "Who's here Sans?" Asgore as weary. Before sans could answer a voice called out from a branch of a nearby tree "he means me".


End file.
